User talk:JumpingJack2002
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mark E. Muir page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AMK152 (talk) 06:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) : (REMOVED FALSE TITLE) : Ryoung122 (talk) 16:37, November 10, 2015 (UTC) TELLING SOMEONE TO COMMIT SUICIDE IS ILLEGAL Your list of internet violations on the Gerontology Wiki is bad enough as it is: -false representation -homophobic comments -anti-disabled person comments -anti-adopted person comments -anti-female bias -and more! Yet, the most atrocious act by you yet is to tell another user on the Gerontology Wiki to "GO KILL THEMSELVES". Perhaps you didn't realize that such an internet comment IS A CRIME! Expect to be reported to the proper authorities.Ryoung122 (talk) 16:42, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I have blocked you until 2116. Let's see if you can outlive that block.Ryoung122 (talk) 17:04, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I never said any homophobic comments or anti-female bias. Please give evidence Nels We said Hatch was likely not 117 because he has no documents from the first 20 years, 0 days of his life to support his claim. The GRG are definitely not racists. They would gladly verify him if he can provide the necessary documentation. You, on the other hand, have an infatuation with Andrew Hatch, probably because he is male. And why are saying nasty things about other users? What have we done that you disagree with? Richard Monkey (talk) 07:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I don't have a infautation with him! I'm not homosexual! Stop trying to make me look like one. Jack Ellis, 12 year old idiot. Nels, GRG Correspomdent Norway 1. Why do you keep adding him to the 'oldest living men' list if you don't have an infatuation with him? 2. How do you know my name and my age? Richard Monkey (talk) 07:43, November 13, 2015 (UTC) 1. He is a true case. I've discovered a burnt 1900 census which supports his claim. He claimed to be younger so that he could fight WW2. I don't have an infatuation with him because I'm not homosexual. I don't like men. 2. I know everything about you. You live in East Sussex or somewhere near that. Nels 1. All right then, show us that census some way or another. 2. I have never revealed any of my personal details. Where did you get them from? Richard Monkey (talk) 07:49, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm tracking your every move. I know where you live and what you like. You're lying about your age, saying you are 15 but actually just 12. I'll never show the Census to GRG, Im starting GELRO, Gerontology and Extreme Longevity Research Organisation wher I will present the document. I will stay in GRG for Norway but will leave when a new correspo comes. NELS GRG WEBSITE LISTS REAL GRG CORRESPONDENTS The GRG website lists the current GRG correspondents. For Norway, it says "currently vacant".Ryoung122 (talk) 19:41, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Bye faggot You were never needed anywhere asshole